GerIta - Lost in the Tempest
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano spend a storm together, but when Feli starts to nod off, he wakes to something that he doesn't want: Ludwig walking away. Sounds more stupid than it is... Yeah... Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing! Rated M for kissing and stuff.


_Okay... Yeah... I kinda stole the opening idea from 'USUK – Power Outage'... But this one is going to be very different! Lots of angst and shit for you who love that! YAY! I haven't written GerIta in a long time... Between work, school, and trying and subsequently giving up on trying to write AkuRoku and Zemyx, I haven't had a lot of time..._

_Trust me, I __**have**__ been trying to write Kingdom Hearts stuff like I used to, going back to my roots, but it's been hard. Old memories and conflicts keep dragging me down... Sorry for the two month lieu on it! I just haven't been motivated to write them... And now I sink into depression mode... Ugh... _

_Thanks to __**Ceruleanbeat04**__ for replying to me about why I rate everything I write M. The reason is that I don't want to hurt people who are very sensitive. You, my dear lovely, made me laugh a lot as I was reading by saying that the kids who read my stuff, or any sexual fanfiction for that matter, was already not messed up by anything that they'd read. I love you for that!_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! If you request a scenario or prompt, there's __**more**__ than a promise that I'll write it! I __**need**__ prompts!_

_Rated M for kissing and yaoi shit. I __**don't**__ own Hetalia!_

**GerIta – Lost in the Tempest**

Rain angrily splattered against the panes of the windows, as if it was furious at the earth for some unknown reason. Fat splashes of water dripped from the overfilled eaves in long sheets, cutting into the sodden ground below. The fierce wind blasted against the house, making it seem like it too was the subject of the sky's terror. One couldn't see more than a meters outside the window, the rain pelting so thick and fast that it seemed to be merely fog than the tempest it truly was.

The skies were black and blue, as if whatever god above had abused them, and this was their crying moments. A small brunette placed a hand on the chilled glass, reveling in the strange beauty of this night. The mist that swirled about his handprint mirrored the white frost slicking the grass as the man leaned in, pressing his forehead to the glass. Feliciano had never seen something so terrifying, but nothing so magical either...

A bold streak of white lightning lit up the darkened world, causing him to be naught but a silhouette for half a moment before he smiled and turned around, catching the warm blue gaze of the other in this place. The man who sat on the couch smiled lightly and leaned back in his spot, channel-flipping without care.

"Ludwig, there's nothing good on this late at night. Just stupid stuff and reruns…" Feliciano strode silently and slid into his seat beside the muscled individual, feeling a warm arm twine around his slim shoulders and press their sides together. A thick woolen blanket was draped about Feli's shoulders, leaving him nearly uncomfortably hot next to his love, but it didn't bother him.

After a few more seconds, the Italian couldn't take it anymore. He snatched the remote out of the man's hand and shut off the T.V., unable to stand that singularly annoying habit of Ludwig's. The German simply looked at him, puzzled for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Sorry. I forgot that annoys you… There's so few things that do piss you off that I forgot…" The man kissed his cheek once, leaving a pink blush to spread lightly across the smaller man's face. Feliciano wrapped his slender arms around his trim waist, snuggling into his side eagerly.

"I wasn't really pissed off, more like mildly annoyed… But thanks anyway…" He nuzzled into the side of Ludwig's neck, relaxing in the circle of his arms. This warmth was… perfect… He could just fall asleep in his embrace…

His mind snapped to attention as he felt the man moving, standing and nestling a pillow under his head. Feliciano felt a soft kiss bless his forehead and opened bleary eyes to the form of Ludwig turning, walking away.

'_No… Please don't sleep somewhere else… Wait…!' _Fear overcame the man inexplicably, his heart and mind wanting nothing more than to have this person next to him… Remaining by his side for as long as he needed… _'Please…?!'_ His thoughts bordered on hysteria as he continued to think…

The German wasn't a half-step from the couch when a hand darted out, grabbing his sleeve. He looked down at the wide, deep-amber eyes of his beloved. They were full of somber joy, a smile, sad pout on the small man's mouth. A peal of thunder rocked the house, drowning out what the Italian said. Then the brunette lowered his gaze to the floor.

Ludwig knelt and gazed softly into those saddened eyes, his hands on either side of Feli's face, tilting it to look at him. "What did you say…?" The grip on his sleeve didn't lessen, nor the pain that was visible in his young but ancient eyes.

"I… I asked you to stay here tonight…" He whispered the words, and not a moment later, the blonde leaned in and kissed him, the touch as soft as a feather. He loosened his hold on the man's shirt, choosing to hold his strong shoulders as the kiss deepened, strengthened. All Feliciano knew was the embrace of his lover, the kiss meaning so much more toward him than the German would ever admit. Besides, he worked with actions, not mere words…

When they broke apart, breathing slightly heavier, the blonde smiled and brushed the Italian's cheek with his thumb before standing and scooting the smaller man over to lay next to him. The brunette automatically wrapped his arms about his shoulders, clinging to the man like a floating piece of driftwood.

Ludwig simply smiled, settling the man comfortably in his arms with his head tucked away in the crook of his neck. The splattering of the rain and the shaking thunder meant naught if he could stay just like this, safely guarding his little one… Nothing meant more to him that he kept that brilliant smile on his face…


End file.
